


Bide Your Time

by FireDen



Series: The Ability to Change (Polypearls) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Past Abuse Implied, Stargazing, Steven is mentioned - Freeform, The Diamonds are mentioned, Trust Issues, blue pearl is shy, impatient, our pearl is referred to as just pink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 02:13:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDen/pseuds/FireDen
Summary: Yellow Pearl is still trying to get used to Earth while Blue Pearl is enjoying herself so she starts feeling insecure about her progress.





	Bide Your Time

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned this in the tags but our Pearl is referred to as 'Pink' to differentiate between them.
> 
> EDIT: I'm a dummie who doesn't think things through, in my next fic Pearl will just be referred to as Pearl lol

The three Pearls walked up the hill towards the lighthouse on a cold and dry night, middle of fall. Pink Pearl led them up here, the other two wasn't sure as to why, this place looked a lot different from the usual battlefield they always trained on. Not to mention that the sun was already down, they always trained during the day, but it wouldn't be out of her character if Pearl was to launch a surprise training montage. She would probably say something about "Never letting your guard down" but even if it wasn't for training she would probably still find a way to tie in a silly lesson for them. As if they can't just learn these things on their own. 

On the other hand, Blue Pearl felt differently, she wasn't expecting a thing. Blue didn't really tell anyone that but Yellow could tell just by the subtle smile on her face. If this really is just Pink wanting them to take a break then why did she have to take them somewhere to do it? As if the time outside of training just isn't good enough? Yellow didn't really understand, Blue didn't really either, she was just glad to be there. It seemed like Blue just took a liking to Earth quicker than Yellow did, she didn't speak much but she was seen with a constant smile on her face for the first time in years. It was hard to get used to that change. 

Yellow took her eyes off Blue to focus on Pink in front of them, make sure she didn't have any tricks up her sleeve. But there was nothing out of normal, at least she had an excuse to...observe her for future reference. She didn't realize until now but Pink's outfit really popped out against the two of them. It was multi-colored, which probably meant she was a gift to Pink Diamond? If that was the case then being Pink Diamond's Pearl clearly had it's advantages...and many more advantages outside of just that. She couldn't help but at least be a little jealous of Pink, it would be any Pearls dream to have a diamond who actually cared about them. 

She stopped that thought dead in its tracks. It only brought up depressing, buried thoughts. Nothing needed to get in the way of enjoying her time with Blue and Pink. Regardless of how the time was spent. To her relief, they finally reached the top of the hill, just a couple of feet before the lighthouse.

Pink sat down first, followed by Blue, Yellow took a moment to follow, confused about where this what going exactly. 

"So...what's the deal?" 

"Hm?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Pink, you brought us up here for a reason."

Yellow always had somewhat of an attitude, at this point Pink has gotten used to it because she knew she had a soft side, she just had trouble showing it. Pink still wasn't used to the nickname 'Pink' but it was to differentiate between them so they didn't get confused. 

"I brought you two up here to stargaze with me," She grinned as she looked up and admired the stars. Then, feeling cocky, she decided to add something that would nudge her out of her shell a bit more. "But, of course if you wanted to stay inside you could've just said so." 

"Well if you insist!" Yellow got up quickly with a smug grin on her face but her triumph was short lived as Blue stretched behind Pink's back and grabbed her wrist, making her fall to the ground with an 'Oof!' 

Yellow would do this often, it sorta just turned into a routine, whenever she said she was going to leave she would always end up coming back shortly later but Blue wasn't taking that chance this time. It was a nice change of things, Yellow had to admit she wasn't expecting that, not out of Blue at least. 

"So," Yellow cleared her throat, acting as if nothing happened. "Stargazing, huh? What's so fascinating about it?" She asked, clearly unimpressed, she was used to seeing the galaxy everyday. What's next? 'Oh my goodness! People LIVE in the galaxy?! Who could have ever guessed!' Anyone would expect a human to be fascinated about stars but another gem? Not a chance. 

"They look so much smaller from down here, and there's billions upon billions of them. They all come together and create a beautiful image in the sky, even if it's not a clear image, images can still be found in them, those are called constellations." 

"I...guess so." She didn't want to admit it but the way Pink made it sound struck her interest in them. 

She squinted up at the sky, trying to find a pattern but to no avail. Despite that she kept looking, she had to know what Pink was talking about. She looked at Blue for a moment, who was leaning against Pink and also staring up at the sky but because of her bangs she couldn't really tell if she found something or not, she sure looked interested though with her mouth agape. 

"How are you supposed to find an image up there in that cluster?!" Yellow's outburst interrupted the humming crickets as well as whatever trance the other two were in. She didn't mean for that to come out as loudly as it did but as embarrassing as it was to ask she desperately wanted to know. 

"Well it's not gonna just pop out to you-" Despite how calmly Pink spoke Yellow still interrupted her.

"I know, I'm not dumb." She grumbled, giving Pink a side eye. 

"Well if it helps at all, there isn't really a right or wrong answer, everyone sees different things up there. Just follow a line and see where it goes." 

She sighed reluctantly and tried finding something again. 

"Wow I see a snake! Thank you, Pink, for this wonderful experience." Yellow said sarcastically, waving her hand in the air to exaggerate even more. 

Blue chuckled at the joke, though unfourtanetly it was suppressed. Still, Yellow couldn't help but smile at the fact she made her laugh. Of course it was rare for anyone to make her laugh out loud, when she did it was usually over things out of the blue (pun not intended). Sometimes that just ended up being a personal challenge when she was bored, she would never succeed though as Blue has gotten to a point where she expects it. The jokes were terrible but no one could really tell if they were on purpose to make her laugh or if Yellow just sucked at making them. 

"You aren't trying hard enough. A snake is easy to find, try finding something else." Pink spoke calmly, Yellow didn't really understand why she had so much patience with her so she decided to test how far she could go. 

"I see...a bunch of dots in the sky." She shrugged, not even trying. 

"Uh-huh," Pink said sarcastically, clearly unimpressed at her attempt to annoy her. (Well that was short lived) "I'm pretty sure everyone sees that." To Yellow's surprise Pink was actually chuckling a bit, obviously trying not to but she couldn't help it. 

As much as Yellow tried to annoy her she couldn't, maybe when they first met but not anymore, bantering just ended up being an unspoken game between the two of them. Everyone knew it wasn't serious just by Yellow's smug look and Pink's equally as smug look. Even though this has been going on for the past couple of months Yellow just now realized it was a habit, now that they were alone and she had a chance to recall this feeling of déjà vu. 

"It's not that I'm...not interested, I mean, I wasn't interested before you went on that spiel," Yellow sped through the sentence, not so much to the point where it was indistinct, as anxious as Yellow was she still tried slowing down so she would be able to understand what she was saying. She paused for a moment to take a deep breath as an attempt to release her nerves. "I still don't really get it, I don't understand why you two like the natures of Earth so much but I want to understand. I'm not as patient as you two are...I guess." 

"Patience doesn't play a role." Blue spoke calmly, as she usually did. She was listening to their conversation the whole time, not because she didn't have anything to say, it was just nice to listen to them and value the time.

"She's right. Everyone adapts to Earth at a different pace and some are better at hiding their trouble than others," Pink said, the last comment referring to Blue. "The fact that you want to understand speaks volumes. I've been seeing your progress since day one, and that's not just for you but for Blue too." 

"You make a good point but you have to admit," She paused, trying to choose her words carefully this time in fear of her own insecurities shining through. "Patience does play a role. Patience to learn, a willingness to learn...they sort of go hand in hand." 

"It's not like that for everyone. You're impatient," Yellow flushed with embarrassment. She knew she was being impatient with the process but it was just hard seeing Blue seemingly content with the place while she was still struggling. "But the way you make it sound sounds like you won't ever understand because of that. It just takes time." 

"I guess," Yellow sighed and practically barreled into Pink's side, which wasn't intentional in any way, just out of exhaustion. "My view back on Homeworld was just very...black and white. I don't think you would really understand that though considering you had.....Pink Diamond." Pink took a deep breath at that remark, as calming as that was it also made Yellow's stomach churn. Pink Diamond could potentially bring up sensitive topics, maybe it was a bad idea bringing her up. 

"No...I don't understand entirely. But just because I had her doesn't mean I didn't make irrational decisions, it doesn't mean I didn't follow her blindly. I admired her like you admired your Diamond."

"You tell us stories about Pink Diamond, she was a nice person, you didn't have the worse of it. Besides, she gave you freedom." 

"I was only free after she gave up her physical form. After that was when I really started making my own decisions...unfourtanetly. I still miss her regardless, she was a nice person but she wasn't perfect like you believe she was, I guess I have the tendency to glorify her in my stories a bit. Point being, she made irrational, impulsive decisions and I just followed shortly after out of love. I sacrificed myself for her multiple times which just end up hurting me mentally afterwards. I didn't realise that until thousands of years after the war. What I'm trying to say is, I've grown more as my own person than I did when I was with her. I wouldn't have ever taken interest in many human activities or even hang out with humans if it wasn't for Steven. I wouldn't have realised my self worth or-"

"Funny how you keep trying to wrap it up then you add 5 more sentences into it," She snorted. "I get it, okay? We don't need to be up here until the sun rises." 

"I didn't ramble for that long, did I?" She blushed and laughed anxiously. 

"No, I was just teasing." 

"Good........Actually can I add one more thing?"

"Go ahead, we have all the time in the world."

"We've all had different experiences with our Diamonds but that doesn't make our feelings any less valid than the other. You say I didn't go through the worse of it but that doesn't matter, not anymore." 

"Oh...sorry I didn't think about that." 

"It's okay."

"And I apologize again if what I'm about to say sounds rude at all, I just want to understand. But you didn't get it as badly as others did...was it always about Pink Diamond or did you have other reasons for fighting?" 

"You don't really know how much I've been through. I could have had it worse than you because I fought in the war, I'm not saying that in a way to invalidate your feelings or anything, I'm just asking you to stop assuming from the stories I've told you. I haven't told you everything...yet." 

"Okay." 

"To answer your question, It wasn't just about Rose, it was also about my friends who fought alongside her. I've seen gems mistreated due to their defects or just being lower in the hierarchy. I've been insulted for both of those reasons. Our whole team is full of 'misfits' but that doesn't make us any different, it only makes us different in Homeworld's eyes. We have to prove to them what we're really worth." 

"Do you think they'll ever listen?"

"We can only hope so. But if the Diamonds don't have any gems to lead then they won't have a purpose anymore." 

"I doubt we would be able to convert that many gems."

"Well no but if we have more gems than Homeworld does then we have more of a chance of winning the war."

"For one, the Diamonds could create more gems. Two, you know better than anyone what happened before." Yellow firmly reminded her, referring to the corruptions of many innocent gems. 

"Sorry, I just wasn't thinking clearly." She was speaking out of impulse more than anything. Yellow reminded her why she promised to fight so she couldn't just not talking about it. 

"That's obvious," Yellow rolled her eyes and laughed to herself. "Don't worry too much about it right now." 

"I'll try not to." 

Yellow found herself wondering what Blue thought about this. Despite being together for millennia they had more of a tough time taking a liking towards each other...or maybe that was moreso on Yellow's end than Blue's. It was hard to let people in, her attitude just ended up being somewhat of a defense mechanism over the years. It was hard reminding herself not everyone is like Yellow Diamond, or any Diamond for that matter. Pink may not be able to relate as much but maybe Blue would.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fanfic and much as I enjoyed writing it! I already have a sequel in mind so be looking forward to that :)


End file.
